Past, Present, and Future
by sheraiah
Summary: Watching Legolas and a very young Estel(Aragorn) triggers a pleasant memory for Elladan and Elrohir. Complete


Title:

Author: sheraiah

Rating: G

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Tolkien. Any OC's are all mine. I am making no monetary profit from this.

Spoilers: LOTR, and my stories

Timeline: Takes place long before LOTR, immediately before my story 'Little Elfling Lost'

Warnings: None at this time

Beta:

Dedication: for my elflings, Tori and Xander

********************************************************************************************* 

Elladan and Elrohir watched their young foster brother chase their long time friend in circles around the base of an ancient oak tree, quietly wagering with each other on how long Legolas would let Estel chase him before he leapt up into the tree. It seemed ridiculous now to think that they had been worried that Legolas would not react well to the child's presence. Although Legolas' father, Thranduil, was loosely allied with the humans that lived near his realm and dealt well with them, he generally held an attitude of suspicion toward anyone not of his realm, mortals in particular, and it would have been natural for Legolas to have picked up that attitude. That he had not spoke volumes for the prince's kind and open nature. 

The six year old's giggles brought grins to the twins' faces and they chuckled, remembering days long past when they had allowed Legolas to chase them in the same manner. 

*********************************************************************************************

Elladan feinted left while Elrohir swept up on the blond elfling from behind. Catching Legolas off guard, Elrohir hoisted him into the air by his feet. The elfling shrieked with laughter, his hands scrabbling at Elrohir's tunic seeking to tickle his captor. Elrohir swung Legolas around in circles, evading the questing hands deftly. Elladan came to his twin's aid, tickling the elfling mercilessly until Legolas was red faced and gasping with laughter. 

"That is quite enough, you orcs. You are being far too rough." The twins' sister, Arwen, swiftly swooped in and pried Legolas from her brother's grasp, fixing her siblings with a fierce glare. "He is too small for that kind of rough play." Legolas stepped away from Arwen's protective embrace with an indignant rebuttal on his lips only to sway dizzily and fall unceremoniously on his rump. She glared at her brothers again before scooping the elfling up into her arms. Legolas made a face and pushed at her impatiently, squirming to free himself.

"Ugh, Arwen! Stop that! I am too big enough to play with Elladan and Elrohir! Let me go!" He scowled at her when she would not release him. Elladan chuckled at both of them.

"Sister-mine, you may as well give up gracefully. He is growing up and nothing will bring back the baby that you carted all over Imladris." He gave her a brief, but understanding smile. 

"Aye, this one will be one of Mirkwood's finest warriors one day. Will you not, elfling?" Elrohir plucked Legolas from his sister's grasp and tossed him into the air.

"Aye!" Legolas cried as Elrohir caught and held him close. "And I will hunt spiders with my Ada and orcs with you!" He wrapped his spindly arms around Elrohir's neck and hugged him hard. He caught sight of Arwen's worried face then and quickly assured her, "Do not worry, Arwen! We will protect each other. We promise!" He looked from one twin to the other for confirmation. Elladan ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Of course we will. Do not fret, Arwen. Elrohir and I would never allow anything to happen to Legolas, or to you. Come now, the day is too fair for sad faces!" He chucked her under the chin lightly, drawing a small smile from her. 

Elrohir set Legolas on his feet and the elfling grasped Arwen's hand, pulling her toward a bed of wildflowers. She sat gracefully, arranging her skirts demurely around her legs. Legolas began to pluck flowers, piling them in her lap as she watched him in bemusement. When her lap was full, he began tucking the flowers into her hair. Soon her raven hair was decorated with flowers of every shade. It would have looked ridiculous on anyone but Arwen. The elfling stood back, admiring his handiwork and nodding in satisfaction. 

Arwen grinned and swiftly gathered up the leftover flowers, plaiting them into three crowns which she placed on each of her companions. For once, her brothers made no protest, grateful for anything that distracted her from thoughts of their mother and Legolas' mother. Legolas grinned back, well pleased with himself for bringing Arwen out of her gloomy mood. Bowing to her as he had seen Elladan and Elrohir do with ellyth, he reached out to take her hand.

"May I have this dance, my lady?" Arwen's smile deepened and she inclined her head to him regally. Taking his hands in hers, she allowed him to lead her in a simple dance. After a few minutes, Elladan cut in and swept his sister around the glade. Elrohir scooped Legolas up and whirled him around as well.

It was this scene of merriment that greeted Lord Elrond and Glorfindel as they entered the glade in search of the younger elves. A slight smile graced Elrond's face at the sight. Glorfindel chuckled, breaking the spell. Four sets of startled eyes met theirs.

"I think, my friend, that there are some who wish to start celebrating the summer festival early," Glorfindel remarked dryly.

"Then who are we to bid them otherwise?" Elrond remarked, plucking a red bloom from his daughter's hair and tucking it into Glorfindel's braid. 

*********************************************************************************************

Legolas' sudden leap into the branches almost went unnoticed by the twins. Grinning at each other, they stood and moved toward their youngest sibling. They had crossed half the distance separating them from Estel when Legolas dropped backwards to hand by his knees from the branch he had been sitting on. He held out his hands to Estel, who grinned ecstatically and leapt up to grasp them firmly. Quick as a wink, Legolas swung back up pulling Estel into the tree with him. After making certain that Estel had his arms securely around his neck and his legs securely around his waist, the wood elf scampered far up into the tree, leaving Elladan and Elrohir staring after them in dismay.

"Legolas! He is too small to be up in that tree!" Elladan's shout was met with peals of laughter from the wood elf and an indignant denial from Estel. Elrohir placed his hand on his twin's shoulder.

"Those two will be the death of us."


End file.
